Of Fire and Darkness
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: A girl is found by the Bladebreakers when they are in Russia. The girl has a mysterious past and a powerful blade. What happens when two coldhearted guys fall for her? And one is on the opposing team!
1. Stats

Alrighty then!...

Dis: I don't own beybladesniffles but I do own my OCs!

This chappie is all about the stats! So, here it goes:

Everyone is 16 in my fic except my characters if I so choose!

Name: Rayne

Age: 16

Gender: female.

Birthday: October 6th

Description: brownish-blonde hair that comes to mid-back. The tips are naturally crimson for unknown reasons. She is relatively thin and well built. (AN: no flab or fat on her...You'll find out why in the next chappie! There is a reason she isn't out of shape and it isn't just exercise.) Lives in Russia and loves the snow. She likes loud rock music and dancing. She loves looking at the stars at night and loves reading. She is pretty much a punk/emo and keeps to herself a lot. Even though most of her outfits are punkish, she still has a lot that aren't, so don't freak out if she comes out wearing a pink shirt with tight jeans! She absolutely loves Beyblading.

Beyblade: looks like Tyson's only all black with swirls of crimson and blue flames. The launcher is black with marble-like swirls of crimson and blue.

Bit beast: Aya

Description of Bit beast: A large black wolf with silver spikes popping out of its shoulders, back, and tail. (AN: think Wolborg)

Attacks:

Fire Storm-large tornado of fire surrounds enemy and Aya.

Dark Tempest-a storm of lightning and darkness is unleashed

Dark Tempest Flare-like dark tempest only there is also fire unleashed.

Blazing Tsunami-a tsunami of fire crashes down on the opponent with the blade that launched the attack in the center.

Ultimate Sacrifice-Aya speeds towards the opponent with a large tornado of darkness and fire. As the two blades clash, the force knocks both out. The weaker blade will fall first so it is a huge risk to make this move. It drains the owner of the attack of almost all their strength.

Dark Flail-a whip made of darkness is created and hits the opponent repeatedly.

Wolf's Bane-Aya unleashes a cloud that is poisonous to bit beasts only. It blocks the vision of the opponent beyblader and bit beast.

Mega Flare- a column of fire explodes from the ground under the opponent's beyblade and sends it out of the ring.


	2. Chapter 1

Dis: I no own beyblade!

Here is the actual fic!

"Talking"

"_Talking in other language_"

'_Thinking_'

/talking to bit beast/

Chapter 1: Alone in Russia

A girl of about 16 ran from a large building. She seemed out of place as she ran through the average snow of Russia. She was clad in only a pair of baggy black pants and a shirt that was black with a white outline of a wolf holding a banner. The banner stretched across the front of the shirt and it said 'Born to live and die free'. Her shoes were ratty black converses and looked like they had seen better days. The laces were dingy from running through mud and dirt. Blood slowly rolled over the hand that was holding her left shoulder and down her arm. Her face was covered in scratches and around her neck was a leather collar. A broken chain dangled from the back of the collar.

/Mistress, what is wrong/

/I have to find shelter. Before they find me./

/What have they done to you? I shall kill them all/

/Easy Aya. Peace. I will be fine. I just needed to get out of there./

/You have lost too much blood. I can sense it now. You must rest./

/NO! I will not let them drag me back to that God forsaken abbey! Never./

The girl's pace began to slow as more blood ran down her arm. She jogged into a somewhat crowded street and came across a group of teens around her age. She spoke.

"Help" she mumbled in her native tongue. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a boy with two-toned hair and crimson eyes.

--------------------

"Kai, where are we going?" Tyson poked the leader in the arm for the bazillionth time.

"The hotel. Since no one else knows Russian, I am leading. Dammit Tyson, stop poking me!" Tyson jumped back and away from Kai's death glare.

"Tyson, you need to calm down. We'll find the hotel eventually." Kenny held his laptop against his side as he pushed his glasses up with his free hand. Suddenly, a girl with brownish-blonde hair came running out of an alleyway. She whispered something in Russian before collapsing onto the snowy sidewalk. Everyone stopped and stared. Kai's eyes widened as he noticed that there was blood pouring from her shoulder so bad that it was staining the snow crimson. He walked forward and picked the girl up bridal style.

"Let's go!" Kai took off running. The rest of the gang followed behind.

"Where...are...we...going" Tyson panted as he ran behind Kai.

"To a hospital. She has lost a lot of blood." Soon, a hospital was found and the girl was taken to a room immediately. The blade breakers were sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out and began speaking in Russian to the team. Everyone except Kai looked confused. He answered in Russian.

"_How did she get those injuries?_"

"_I don't know. We found her on the street. She asked for help."_

"_She lost a lot of blood and is going to need some looking after, even after she is released from the hospital."_

"_I suppose we can look after her" _Kai said, motioning to his team, who looked startled by his gesture.

"_Ok. Just wanted to let you know how the situation was. You may go in and see her. She is in room 152. Also, she is released once she is dressed and ready."_

"He says we can go in and see her and we are going to take care off her after she is released."

"WHAT? Why?" Tyson startled some nearby nurses when he yelled, causing Hilary to smack him upside the head. '_Why did I agree to care for her?'_

"Tyson, be quiet! We're in a hospital." Kai walked to the room the doctor mentioned and opened the door. The girl lay motionless on the bed and was covered in bandages. Kai walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed. The girl twitched and shot out of the bed, surprising Kai.

"_Aya! My blade! Where is it?" _The girl searched her pockets only to realize she was in a hospital gown. She began to panic and jumped out of the bed. Kai quickly grabbed her and forced her to lie down.

"_Relax. You were injured badly and we brought you to the hospital."_

"_We?"_

"_My team and I."_ Tyson came bounding into the room and shouted in Japanese

"We are the Blade breakers. I'm Tyson, that's Hilary, Max, Kenny or Chief as we call him, Ray and Kai." The girl smiled as Tyson named all the people in the room. She stood up and offered her hand to Tyson.

"I am Rayne. Pleased to meet you Blade breakers. Have any of you all seen my blade? It is black, red, and blue." Kai and everyone was shocked to here her speak in Japanese.

"Um...is this it" Hilary asked as she held up a magnificent blade. Rayne squeaked and hugged Hilary as she grabbed the blade.

"Yes! Oh my sweet Aya! _I missed you! I thought I had lost you for a minute there! Don't ever scare me like that again!" _Kai held back a smirk as Rayne switched over to Russian again while she held her blade. The rest of the group looked confused. Rayne grabbed her clothes from the table next to the bed and began to change. All the guys blushed. Tyson, Max, and Kenny turned around. Ray covered his eyes and turned around. Kai stayed leaning against the wall, bent his head and closed his eyes. Hilary gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"In front of guys?"

"Yeah, so? I change in front of people all the time. My school wasn't exactly private."

"Oh. Well it might not be the greatest idea to do so in front of them" Hilary said, pointing to the guys. Rayne looked up and noticed the discomfort among the guys.

"I'm not ashamed of my body and it's their fault if they are perverted. I could and would hurt them if they tried anything so I'm not concerned. You can turn around now." All the guys looked up and saw that Rayne had dressed into the same, bloody clothes she had on earlier. Hilary grabbed her arm and dragged the girl out of the hospital.

"We are so buying you new clothes!"

"But I have clothes. They are back at the..." Hilary slowed down and the guys finally caught up.

"Back at the what, Rayne?"

"Abbey" she whispered. Only Hilary and Kai caught what she actually said. Kai's eyes widened slightly and his hand curled into a fist.

"Then we'll buy you new clothes. No point in going back there." Rayne looked up at Kai, who was half-a-head taller than she. "I lived there once and it wasn't much fun" he said as he noticed her look. Hilary dragged Rayne off once again.

--------------------

"Oooo! How about this? You would look good in this shade of blue." Hilary tossed a shirt onto the pile of clothes in the cart. Rayne spotted an outfit she liked. She walked over to the rack it was on.

"Perfect! They have my size." She grabbed the attire and ran off to the dressing room.

She slid on the shorts and half skirt. She buckled her blading belt onto it and put on the shirt. Readjusting the hood on the shirt, she walked out. The shorts were short, but not too short. The half skirt was blue with white and lighter blue frills. The shirt was more like a tank top and was white. The front of it was tied together with black string and the neck was tied with a white string. The bottom hem of the shirt was pink lace and the hood on the back of the shirt was the matching pink color. (AN: Think Yuna's outfit on Final Fantasy X-2.) She walked over to the shoes, which was right across from the dressing room, and grabbed some black, leather, knee-high boots. After putting them on, she turned to Hilary, who was coming down the aisle.

"How is this?"

"OMG! You look gorgeous! I love that outfit. I got you some more stuff to try on." Hilary handed Rayne a ton of clothes and pushed her into the dressing room.

Rayne tried everything on, occasionally asking Hilary to get a smaller size, different color, different style, or different outfit altogether. Finally, the two came out of the store with 5 bags of clothes. The guys sweat dropped when they saw the amount of stuff. Rayne came out of the store dressed in her 'Yuna' outfit and she caught the eyes of the guys in the group and even some who weren't. Several whistles and catcalls could be heard. The guys in the group glared at the ones who whistled and hollered at Rayne.

"Idiots! Go learn some manners" Tyson yelled. Rayne laughed.

"They won't understand you." Suddenly, Kai's cell phone went off and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kai, this is Mr. Dickenson. I have word that they are holding a ball for the beybladers in the Russian Tournament. Make sure that all of your team members are ready for it. The ball is in one week."

"Ok, but I have a new member to introduce you to. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Meet me in the hotel lobby when you arrive back."

"Will do." Kai hung up and turned to the group. "We've got a ball we have to go to. Make sure you have your tux before the end of this week. Oh, and Hilary?"

"Yes?"

"You and Rayne are coming too." Hilary jumped and squealed with delight. Rayne looked pale and scared.

"Rayne, what's up? Most girls are excited about balls and stuff" Tyson said as he noticed the look on Rayne's face. Kai looked over and noticed it too.

"I've never been to a ball. I...don't know how to...dance." Tyson laughed.

"We can teach you! Right Kai?"

"Hn...Whatever." Kai was trying not to stare at Rayne's figure. "_Damn! What is wrong with me? One minute I am cold as can be and the next...she is melting me like a popsicle on a hot summer's day in Africa. This isn't good._"

Rayne smiled and the group walked off to the hotel. Rayne decided to lead since she knew Moscow like the back of her hand. They arrived at the hotel in no time. Mr. Dickenson sat in a chair in the lobby. He stood up as Rayne and everyone walked over.

"I suppose you are the new member that Kai mentioned. Well, I'm Mr. Dickenson and am the manager of the Blade breakers. Pleased to meet you Ms..."

"Rayne. I didn't know I was going to be considered a new member."

"Well you are now." Kai stepped forward. "First, we must test your skills. Is there a Beyblading ring anywhere?"

"Not here."

"I can battle outside if you like, Mr. D. The elements won't affect my performance."

"Fine. You'll battle me" Kai said as he walked back outside. Rayne followed after him.

Kai stood in the center of the parking lot with his blade drawn and in its launcher. Rayne took out her beyblade and launcher and put the two together. The two shouted out

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" and the beyblades were off. Dranzer smashed into Aya and tried to bury her in the dust.

"Aya, Wolf's Bane now!" A dark cloud was unleashed from the beyblade and Dranzer soon felt the effects of the poison. The blue blade began slowing down.

"Dranzer, Fire arrow. Back out!" Dranzer whirled out of the cloud and arrows of fire shot out at Aya.

"Aya, dodge! Use Dark Flail!" The dark whip smacked Dranzer into a nearby stump as the black blade dodged the attack.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigus now!" (AN: I can't remember all the attacks so some I will be making up for Kai. Piz don't hate me for it!)

"Aya, Blazing Tsunami!" Aya flew into the air and erupted into a huge tsunami of fire. The two blades clashed together and fell to the ground. "Aya, Dark Tempest Flare." A storm of darkness, fire, and lightning was unleashed and headed towards Dranzer. Dranzer dodged and pushed Aya into the stump he had flown into. The two blades ground against each other as wood splintered off the stump.

"Dranzer, fire arrow." The final attack stopped Aya's spinning and the blade clattered to the ground. Rayne walked over and picked up Aya.

"Good job Aya. I am proud." Rayne patted the blade and stuck it into her beyblade pouch on her belt.

"You are a good blader Rayne. I look forward to another match." Kai then walked inside the hotel, leaving Rayne to sit outside and think. _'That was an interesting match. I underestimated him and for that, I lost. Next time we'll get him.'_

--------------------

"We will be sharing rooms. Kai and Ray will share one, Tyson, Max and Kenny will share another, and Rayne and Hilary will share another. Here are your keys to your rooms. Now, off to bed." Everyone snatched the keys away from Mr. Dickenson and ran to their rooms, except for Kai and Rayne.

"Thank you for saving me and putting me on your team."

"Hn."

"It really means a lot to me to finally have some safety from..." Kai turned his head to see Rayne looking at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I get what you mean." He began to walk off when Rayne wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He stiffened at the contact and looked back as Rayne let go.

"Thank you Kai. You won't be sorry for putting me on the team." Rayne smiled and walked to her room. _'Hmmm...Her smile was not as bright as her last one. Oh great! Now I am starting to care! Dammit!'_

Kai walked into his room and found Ray asleep on the couch. He walked into his room and lay down on the bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

--------------------

Kai's Dream

A little boy ran through the halls of the Balkov Abbey. His crimson eyes shone with unshed tears. The boy seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly, it seemed he found what he was looking for. A large gap in the foundation, big enough for someone his size to get through. He squirmed until he was out.

Snow covered the ground and his breath made puffs of little clouds. He began running. Sirens went off and the barking of guard dogs could be heard. A search light found him and 4 men roughly hauled him back into the Abbey. He was tossed in front of a richly dressed man. The man motioned for the others to leave the room and they complied. As the door shut, the man rounded on the little boy.

"So Hiwatari, thought you would escape? Well, look where that got you." The man kicked the little boy, sending the boy into the wall behind him. The boy tried to muffle a cry of pain by biting his lip. Blood dripped from the punctured lip and fell to the floor. The man grabbed a short whip and began beating the boy senseless.

"Please stop! I promise I won't run away again. Please!" The boy cried out.

"No! You will be punished for what you have done! Now face it like a real man." The whip continued to tear at the boy's back and arms.

--------------------

Back in the Real World

Kai cried out in his sleep, waking Ray. Ray ran into the room and tried to awaken his friend, but found it impossible. He ran and got all the other members of his team. Each one tried to wake the captain and each time it ended in failure. Rayne knew what Kai was dreaming about and each cry of pain tore at her.

/Aya, we have to help him/

/How/

/I don't know, but I can try./

Rayne slowly sat on the bed next to Kai and wrapped her arms around his torso. She began to hum and soon, words floated out of her mouth. She began singing a Russian lullaby her mom used to sing to her before she died. (AN: I am so making this up! Work with me on the lullaby. It is probably going to be crappy since I am making it up!)

"_In the first days of old_

_When the springs ran free_

_The Winters weren't so cold_

_When you were next to me. _

_Carry on! With wings like an eagle's._

_Run fast! As if the wind carries you._

_Travel far! As if there are no boundaries_

_To what you can know and hold._

_The moon smiles down_

_At the love we share_

_And the sun laughs in glee_

_At the times we share_

_Carry on! With wings like an eagle's._

_Run fast! As if the wind carries you._

_Travel far! As if there are no boundaries_

_To what you can know and hold._

_When I am gone just remember how_

_We used to laugh and play_

_As the moments turn to dust_

_And memories fade to ash_

_Carry on! With wings like an eagle's._

_Run fast! As if the wind carries you._

_Travel far! As if there are no boundaries_

_To what you can know and hold._

_Ohhhhh don't cry for I am here._

_Hush my child as the stars dance_

_Don't worry for we are safe._

_Fly away and take that second chance!_

_Carry on! With wings like an eagle's._

_Run fast! As if the wind carries you._

_Travel far! As if there are no boundaries_

_To what you can know and hold."_

Kai slowly stopped struggling and crying out in his sleep as the song came to an end. Rayne slowly let go of him and pressed a cool hand to his forehead. As the skin made contact, Kai's eyes shot open and he jolted out of bed, panting. Rayne was startled and Kai noticed her terrified look on her face. The gang members ran out of the room, leaving the two Russians alone. Ray shut the door on the way out.

"What...the...hell are you doing in my room!" Rayne got off the bed and walked to the window.

"Ray came in a panic and said something was wrong with you. You were crying out in pain and struggling in your sleep. It scared us all."

"WHAT! I don't need anyone thinking I am weak!"

"Kai! We don't think you are. The abbey is a rough place to be. Please don't yell."

"And WHY THE HELL NOT!" Kai stood up and towered over the girl. Rayne shrunk to the floor and barely whispered her answer.

"You're scaring me." Kai immediately calmed down and crouched down to see Rayne's face.Tears were slowly steaming down her cheeks as she tried to hold them in. Her head was bent and her hair was hiding it well, but Kai could still see the tears falling. He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "How did you get me to wake up? Last time this happened, Tala said no one could get me up. He never said a word about it to anyone else, so how did you do it?"

"I sang you a lullaby. My mom...she sang it to me before she died. I am sorry for Ray dragging the entire team in here."

"Don't be." Kai stood up again and helped Rayne to her feet. He lifted her head up and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb. "I am sorry for scaring you. I just...I just don't like people thinking I am weak." Rayne drew away from Kai.

"Glad you are ok now. Goodnight Kai." She walked out of the room, stunning Kai with her huge mood swing.

--------------------

"Come on Rayne! You have to pick a dress sometime. The ball is in 3 days!" Hilary and the gang stood outside of a dressing area, waiting on Rayne.

"I don't do dresses and I don't do balls!" A blue dress was tossed over the door. Hilary Sighed, exasperated.

"You have been arguing that all week! You are still going and you are still going to pick out a damn dress! Now hurry up or you'll go with nothing on at all!" The boys backed away from Hilary.

"Anything is better than this..." Rayne emphasized 'this' by walking out of the dressing room with a frilly pink gown and gesturing to it. The guys burst out laughing and even Kai was smiling. "See! Even they agree!" Rayne walked back in the changing room and the dress was tossed over the door.

Rayne walked out in her normal clothes. She wore black jeans and a blue shirt that said 'Smile again and I'll knock that Barbie mouth off your face' in white cursive. The group continued browsing shops for a dress that Rayne would wear to the ball.

After several hours, the guys said they were going to practice. Rayne tried to go with them, but Hilary forced her to stay. The two continued to shop. Rayne was walking by one shop when a dress caught her eye. She dragged Hilary inside and tried it on.

"Oh! It is absolutely perfect!"

"I can't believe you finally found a gown! It took you long enough."

"Well, now the only problem is the fact I can't dance."

"Kai said he was gonna handle it!"

"What! No way does he dance. If he does, then Tyson is a pixie!" Both girls walked into the hotel laughing up a storm. After putting their dresses away, a knock was heard on the door. Rayne opened it and saw room service with a note. Rayne took the note and thanked the guy who brought it. She opened the note and began to read it. The note read in scrawled writing:

Rayne,

Meet me in the hotel dance room at 3. Wear something you can dance in.

-Kai

Rayne smirked. She walked over to her closet.

"I have a dance outfit" she said, pulling out spandex black pants and a sort of big t-shirt.

"I thought you said you don't know how to dance."

"I don't know ballroom dancing. I know ballet and other types though." She quickly changed into the outfit and tied her hair up. She waved bye to Hilary and walked downstairs.

She came across a large sign that told her where the room she was looking for was. Looking at her watch, she saw it read 2:45. She opened the doors and walked into the dance studio. The floor was wood and the walls were mirrors. One wall had a ballet bar. On the other side of the room, there was a stereo with a CD rack full of CDs. Rayne walked over to it and put on a classical CD. She slid on her Pointe shoes and began stretching. (AN: I have a friend who takes ballet, but I still don't know all the terms, so please don't be upset if I mutilate the words.)

Rayne stood en Pointe and began twirling and jumping. She brought her left leg out behind her and spread her arms out in front of her. Basically, she was balancing on one foot on her toes. She slowly brought herself to a standing position and began Boureeing across the room. A chasse soon followed. She turned and tried a fouette, but fell at the last minute. She cursed and rose en Pointe again. She tried a chaine and executed it almost perfectly. She went into a retire and then into a releve. She did a pirouette and finished on a pique. Little did she know, someone was watching.

Kai had walked into the dance room shortly after Rayne. He had seen her performance and was stunned by how well she could dance. He began clapping after she finished, startling her.

"Kai! Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the hell outta me!"

"I thought you said you don't dance."

"Not ballroom. I do ballet and others, but I never learned ballroom."

"Well, you learn today." Kai walked over to the stereo and switched it to a light waltz. Walking over to Rayne, he grasped her waist with one hand and placed her hands where they went. He held her right hand and slowly, they went through the steps. After an hour of practice, Kai called it quits.

"We will practice again tomorrow. Meet me here, same time and don't wear Pointe shoes." Kai walked off, leaving rayne to practice alone. She twirled around the room, pranced across it and stopped when she grew hungry. She walked out of the room and headed towards her room.

--------------------

"Rayne, are you ok? You haven't said a word since you got back from dance lessons." Hilary stood outside of Rayne's door with the rest of the gang. Hilary opened the door and found Rayne asleep. "I'll bring back some dinner for you" she whispered as she closed the door.

"Come on Hil! I'm starving."

"Alright, I'm coming." Everyone went out to eat except Rayne. She lay on her bed sleeping.

--------------------

"Night you guys! I'm going to see if Rayne is up yet. I've never seen her so tired before." Everyone waved and Hilary trudged up the stairs to her room she shared with Rayne.

"Hey Rayne! I brought you some lasagna."

"Thankies! I am starving. I don't think I have ever danced that long before!" Hilary and Rayne sat down and watched some movies together before they decided to go to bed.

In the morning, Rayne ran to Kai's and Ray's room and lightly knocked on the door. The door opened slowly to reveal a sleepy looking Ray.

"Sorry to bug ya Ray, but could you get Kai?"

"Yeah, hold on. KAI!"

"WHAT RAY!"

"RAYNE IS HERE!"

"COMING!" Ray shuffled away from the door and Kai took his place. "What is it Rayne?"

"Come on!" Rayne grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him outside his room. She ran down the stairs and pulled him into the lobby. As she was running out the door, she grabbed to muffins. '_Her hand is so warm and small. It fits perfectly in mine. Whoa! WTF! Where did that come from?_' Kai tried to hide his blush as Rayne dragged him outside.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Practicing!" Rayne tossed him one of the muffins and began eating hers. The two sat in silence as they ate.

"So you want a rematch?"

"You know it!" Both bladers took out their beyblades and prepared for battle.


	3. Chapter 2

Dis: I do not own Beyblade nor do I own 'Every Time We Touch' or 'Tourniquet'.

On with the fic!

Last time...

"Come on!" Rayne grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him outside his room. She ran down the stairs and pulled him into the lobby. As she was running out the door, she grabbed to muffins. '_Her hand is so warm and small. It fits perfectly in mine. Whoa! WTF! Where did that come from?_' Kai tried to hide his blush as Rayne dragged him outside.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Practicing!" Rayne tossed him one of the muffins and began eating hers. The two sat in silence as they ate.

"So you want a rematch?"

"You know it!" Both bladers took out their beyblades and prepared for battle.

Chapter 2: Ball

The two blades crashed together as their owners shouted commands.

"Aya, dodge! Fire Storm!"

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" The fire attacks scorched the ground around the beyblades. Rayne jumped back as one flame got too close.

"Aya! Attack his right flank!" Aya moved in and rammed Dranzer in the back and sent the blade spinning off into the grass. Soon, the battle heated up even further. Kai called out to his phoenix.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigus now!"

"Shield!" A wall of fire went between Aya and the attack. Suddenly, the wall moved out and knocked Dranzer to the ground where it stopped spinning. "Ha! I won. Now we are even." Rayne cheerfully picked up her beyblade and skipped off to the hotel. Kai followed shortly after.

In the lobby, Tyson was scarfing down breakfast while Chief and Ray were going over battle tactics. Max was nowhere to be seen and Hilary looked asleep on the table. Rayne walked in and sat down next to Ray.

"Try adjusting the defense ring so it bounces your opponent's attack off of you."

"What about the engine gear? Are there any updates on it?"

"Nope. Oh, hi Rayne!"

"Hey Chief! What cha doing?"

"Working on battle tactics and stuff."

"Oh. Ok, have fun. I am off!"

"To where?"

"N.O.Y.B."

"What?"

"None. Of. Your. Business! Toodles!" Rayne walked off and headed towards the dance room. Kai secretly followed.

Rayne pushed the door open and walked in. She turned the radio on and began stretching. First she stretched her legs out in front of her. Then she went into a split. Suddenly, one of her favorite songs came on. She hurriedly got up and cranked the volume up. She began to dance to it.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive **

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel this static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Rayne twirled to the music and touched her heart. She swung her hips to the beat and moved her arms and body to express the feel of the music.

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Rayne bent over backwards and did a backbend. Then she popped back up and into a back flip.

**'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
'Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel this static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
**

Rayne finally slowed down and brought her arms above her head in a final pose. Another song came on as Kai walked right behind her and grabbed her around her waist. Rayne jumped and did a half turn to face her 'attacker'. She came face first into Kai's chest. Looking up, she saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

"You are so weird sometimes. Nice dance by the way. Care to waltz with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Rayne put one arm around his neck and the other into his hand. Then the two of them waltzed around the room.

**--------------------**

"Kai?"

"Hn?" '_God she smells good. Like cinnamon and oranges. No...Must...Stay...Focused!_'

"I think we should go get ready now."

"For what?" '_Mmmmm...Nope, it's too late. I can't get out of her scent._'

"The ball. It's tonight."

"Oh...Ok. See you later then." Kai let Rayne go and she sprinted out of the room.

"Hey Hil! Help me get ready." Rayne ran and got in the shower as Hilary pulled out the dresses.

--------------------

"Ok. I'll help you with your make-up and hair." Rayne was sitting down and Hilary was applying blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss, mascara, and blue-black eyeliner to Rayne's face. After finishing, Hilary spritzed her with perfume. Rayne's hair was twisted into a beautiful bun with two braids, one on each side of her face. The bun was held in place by a silver pin and clip. Rayne hopped up after putting in her matching silver and blue earrings.

"Thanks Hil! I so own you!" Rayne hurried and slipped into her dress. Hilary was already ready and waiting at the door.

"Come on. The guys went ahead of us and are already at the ball. We want to make a dramatic entrance!" Hilary and Rayne walked as fast as they could to the limo that was waiting for them.

--------------------

"Where are Hil and Rayne? They should be hear by now" Tyson whined. Ray sat with his girlfriend, Mariah. Max sat with his girl, Miriam. Kai, Kenny, and Tyson were the only ones alone. They had left earlier than the girls and were currently waiting on them.

"I think they just arrived" Kenny said, pointing to the staircase that led to the main floor.

Hilary was wearing a pale peach dress that hung on her frame. The straps were spaghetti straps and her hair framed her face. Rayne, however, was wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged all the right curves. It was strapless and had a slit in it that went up to her knee. The dress seemed to shimmer whenever she moved. Kai sat, flabbergasted. Ray nudged him in his side.

"It isn't polite to stare. Go ask her to dance." Kai stood up and was immediately swamped by fan girls. One managed to pull him onto the dance floor and get him to dance.

--------------------

Rayne stood at the top of a grand staircase. Next to her was Hilary. She glanced around the room and caught sight of her group of friends. Noticing Kai was missing, she searched the room for him. She spotted him with a bubbly blonde on the dance floor. She continued down the rest of the steps and walked over to her team.

"Wow Rayne! You look hot in that outfit" Tyson blurted out, earning a smack on the head from Hilary.

"Thanks, I think." Rayne sat down at the circular table. Ray sat on her left and Max sat to her right. On the other side of Max was Emily (AN: I changed his gf to Emily so get over it!) and on the other side of Ray was Mariah.

"Who are they?" Rayne pointed to the two girls.

"I'm Emily" the ginger-haired girl said. She was wearing a short, black dress. It had spaghetti straps.

"I'm Mariah" the pink-haired neko-jin said. She was wearing a pink dress that fluffed out at the bottom. The top was lacy and a lighter shade of pink. It was strapless.

"I'm Rayne. Nice to meet you." Rayne sipped on her glass of water she got from a passing waiter. Soon she was dragged into the conversation between Mariah, Emily, and Hilary on which was better, Versace or Galliano. Rayne would nod occasionally to make it seem like she was interested.

--------------------

Several times, Rayne was left alone while everyone else went to dance. This was one of those times. She sat, looking around the room, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw a tall red-head with purple eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was grinning ear to ear.

"You know, someone as pretty as you should be dancing out there, not sulking here. I'm Tala. Care to dance?" Rayne smiled back.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rayne. Yes, I would like to dance. Anything is better than being here alone." Tala helped her stand and the two of them walked to the dance floor. Tala put one arm on Rayne's waist and grasped her hand. "Um...I don't dance all that well."

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll be fine." The two began to dance to the airy music that was being played. "You really aren't all that bad. It seems to me that you are a natural." Rayne blushed.

"Thanks. I've had practice" she said as she glanced over at Kai.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. He is always being dragged around by fan girls." Rayne looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You've glanced at Kai for at least twenty times in the last few minutes we've been dancing. He has a lot of fan girls. They tend to get on his nerves a lot. They try to catch his eye, but he's an ice cube." Rayne laughed at this.

"So true!"

"Well, I don't know how they do it, but every time we have a beyblade ball, some fan girls manage to sneak in. They always capture Kai in the end. Don't expect to see him for awhile."

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm having fun right now anyway!" Rayne grinned at Tala. Tala smiled back, but it faded as he caught Kai's glare. Kai was sending death glares over his 'partner's' shoulder.

"Care to take a break?"

"Sure, why not?" The two headed to the now full Blade Breakers' table. Ray waved as they approached.

"Hey Tala! Having fun with our newest team mate? Be careful. She can be brutal!" Rayne smacked Tyson in the head, knocking him out of his chair. She sat down in it before Tyson could and blew him a raspberry. (AN: get your minds out of the gutter! It's when you stick your tongue out and make that farting noise with it.) The entire group burst out laughing.

"May I have everyone's attention" rumbled the guy on the stage at the opposite end of the room. The music stopped and everyone walked to a table and sat down. The room was absolutely silent. Kai sat down across from Rayne since Tala sat next to her. "Tonight, we celebrate the start of a new tournament! I hope you enjoy all of the dancing and food. Tomorrow, we start the preliminaries. Have a good evening!" Shouts went up through the crowd as the food began being served.

After the waiter had taken everyone's orders, Rayne began gibbering in Russian to the waiter, shocking Tala and the two new girls, Emily and Mariah.

"_Could you tell me what there is for dessert? I would like to save room for it if it's good."_

"_Well we have Pirog, Tort, Morozhenoye, Tiramisu, and German chocolate cake. All are very delicious."_

"_Mmmmm...I think I will have the Tort. It is one of my favorites."_

"_As you wish." _The waiter bowed and left the table. Tala leaned over and whispered into Rayne's ear.

"_I didn't know you could speak Russian. That is a new fun fact I have come to learn about you!"_

"_I was born here. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I have never seen you around. Surely I would remember someone as lovely as you." _Rayne giggled and blushed, earning a glare from Kai and a questioning look from Hilary. 'Tell you later' she mouthed to Hilary.

"_Well, aren't you the little flirt! I was raised in the...Balkov Abbey. It wasn't very pleasant."_

"_Kai and I grew up there too. Since Kai is Voltaire's grandson, we had more freedom so maybe that's why I never saw you." _

"_WHAT! That DEVIL!" _Tala was shocked when Rayne stood up and stormed off. He got up and quickly followed after. The others didn't quite know what happened so they let the two go. Kai on the other hand, heard only the last part and quickly followed after the furious Rayne.

"_I don't believe him! All that nonsense about understanding, HA! I bet he was just pretending just so he could force me to go back!"_ Tala grabbed her arm to stop her ranting.

"_I thought you knew. Sorry about breaking it to ya like that. Don't worry though; he hates his grandfather as much as you or I do."_

"_I can't believe he lied to me though!"_

"_How?"_

"_He said he understood me, but he was probably more pampered. I doubt he knows the hell I went through. You know, he found me when I escaped. I had been shot at and one of the bullets had hit my arm. I passed out after I came across the Blade Breakers. At first, I didn't think I was going to make it."_

"_But you did. And Kai actually was treated harsher than we were. His uncle wouldn't let him show any emotion or weakness ever! It still shows today."_

"_TALA! What the fuck did you say to her?"_ Kai came rounding the corner and grabbed Tala by his collar, holding him against the wall. Rayne gasped and tried to get Kai to put him down.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything, you ass! You did!" Kai slowly let Tala down and turned to Rayne, who was fuming.

"What?"

"You heard me! You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me. How could you?" Rayne didn't push Kai or smack him. Oh no, she right hooked him into the wall. Then she stormed off, leaving the two boys to gawk after her.

--------------------

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just had something to take care of." Rayne had walked in with a fake smile plastered to her face. She sat down and began eating her dessert she ordered. Tala walked in alone and sat down next to Rayne.

"I need to talk to you later. Please" Tala whispered in her ear urgently. Rayne nodded. Tala stood and walked outside. Kai had disappeared.

"Hey, who wants to dance?" Tyson got up and dragged Hilary to the dance floor. Ray laughed and he and Mariah soon followed. Max and Emily conveniently disappeared too, leaving Rayne alone to think.

/Mistress, you are upset. What is wrong/

/I don't like being lied to. You know that. Having it done by someone you trust and have come to know as a friend hurts. /

/I am sorry. You know, that red-headed boy is waiting for you? Go talk to him. I might help. /

/Fine. Bye Aya. /

Rayne walked outside and was suddenly grabbed from behind. Before she could scream, the person put their hand over her mouth. She was dragged into a shed and was released as the door shut, casting the room into total darkness. Rayne was suddenly bombarded by memories of the abbey.

--------------------

Flashback!

A little girl was tossed into a bare room and the door shut with a resounding metallic click. The room was pitch black and the girl began to shake.

"Please! I promise I'll win next time! I don't like the dark." The girl began sobbing as she curled into a ball on the floor. There were small drafts of icy air that caused the girl to shiver more. She lay on the cold floor for possibly 2 days before she was released.

End Flashback

--------------------

Rayne began shaking with fear. '_Not here. Anywhere, but here! I don't like the dark!_' Swiftly, warm arms wrapped around her.

"It's me. Calm down Rayne. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Tala" she breathed out as she leaned into what she thought was his shoulder. "Can we please turn on a light?"

"No. I don't want anyone finding us and hearing what I have to say, not even Kai."

"Oh, ok. Next time, tell me it's you before you toss me into a dark room!"

"Sorry. Anyways, it isn't Kai's fault. He didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to hate him. Lots of people do, just because he is related to Voltaire. You showed that to be true." Rayne felt sorry for freaking out as she did. Tala felt her stiffen and tried to lighten the mood. "Your punch was...wow! I have never seen someone right hook Kai into a wall. That was amazing!"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have hit him."

"What's done is done. No sense in dwelling on it. Come on, we don't want to miss the fireworks." Tala opened the door and the two walked out onto the now crowded lawn. Out of the blue, a burst of green and red starbursts showered light onto everyone.

"Awwww...they are so pretty!" Tala smiled at the mesmerized girl next to him.

"Yes. I have always loved them." The show lasted for about another hour and then everyone went to their hotels and homes in couples. Tala walked Rayne to her room.

"Thanks for such a great night Tala. It was tons of fun."

"Glad you enjoyed! Sometime, let's have a beybattle. See you at the preliminaries." Unexpectedly, Tala bent his head down and gently kissed Rayne on her cheek before running off. Rayne laughed and went inside her room. She walked past Hilary and began changing into her pjs.

"So, what happened at the ball? You just up and left the table in a fury."

"I found out who Kai was related to. And it just so happens that it is to my sworn enemy."

"Oh. What about with Tala. You two seemed awfully cozy together."

"He just told me a really funny joke. I'm off to bed. I got to get enough sleep for the match tomorrow. Night!"

"Night!"

--------------------

"Damn Kai! That is gonna hurt tomorrow! I have never seen you get punched out like that!"

"Shut up Tala!"

"I'm just saying!"

"I don't want to here it! What I want to know is why she hit me. I didn't do anything."

"Why do you care?"

"..." Kai continued to press the icepack to his jaw as he leaned back against the couch. Tala leaned on the wall across the room.

"I got to go. See you at the tournament." Tala got up from the wall and walked out the door. Kai sighed as the door clicked shut. '_Why do I feel like this? I have never gotten that angry with Tala before, but when he whispered in her ear and made her laugh, it was like my blood was boiling over. And when she stormed off, I wish I could've punched him. Never had that thought crossed my mind before._' Kai's eyes soon drifted closed and he fell sound asleep.

--------------------

Rayne shot out of bed and ran to the shower. After getting clean, she raced around the room and grabbed her clothes for the day. She put on a shirt that was all black with lime green writing that said 'You look intelligent...but looks can be deceiving'. She grabbed a pair of black bondage pants that had a chain dangling out of the right pocket. Rayne brushed her hair and left it hanging down, stick-straight. Her crimson bangs stuck out against the black of her shirt and made the punk look complete.

Rayne ran to the hotel room door and quickly put on her black chucks with lime green laces. Grabbing the room key, she walked out and closed the door. She ran down the stairs and into the lobby, grabbed a bagel and jogged to the parking lot. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, and Hilary stood waiting for her. Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Rayne! Nice outfit. Going for the gothic style today?" Rayne smiled and flicked Max off. Max laughed. "Not a morning person either, I see." Rayne plopped down on the asphalt and began munching on her blueberry bagel.

"When is Kai getting here? Never have we had to wait on him." Tyson yawned as Kenny rambled on about being behind schedule. Rayne just watched as the sky darkened with thunderclouds.

"Whoa, look at that shiner! Kai, who hit you man?" Kai glared at Tyson as he walked to a very large bus that had pulled in earlier. He boarded the bus in silence. Everyone else soon followed. Kai sat looking out the window, Tyson sat in front of Hilary, who was in front of Rayne, who was in front of Kai. Ray sat across from Kai, Max sat in front of him, and Kenny sat in front of Max. Soon the bus roared to life and took off. Rayne took out her Ipod Nano (AN: I have one and they rox my sox!) and began listening to it at full blast.

**I tried to kill the pain,  
but only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I lay dying,  
and I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. **

Trees whipped by as Rayne stared out the window. The land was relatively flat and she notices the trees were becoming thicker as buildings were thinning. '_Must be heading out of the city_' she thought.

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

'_I wonder how long it will be before we reach the stadium._' Rayne glanced at some of the horses running in a nearby field. '_How I wish I could be that free. Not having to worry about some stupid madman chasing me._' She absent-mindedly rubbed her wrist, where a faint, almost invisible, scar ran. Little did she know that a certain red-eyed captain noticed and saw the scar on her wrist. His eyes widened as he realized what she had done to herself.

**  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me? **

**  
**His eyes widened as he realized what she had done to herself. 'W_hy would she do that to herself? What could cause her so much pain that she had to cut herself?_'

**  
I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming. **

**  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost? **

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.

Rayne lightly jumped as a bolt of lightning flashed, interrupting her reverie. Suddenly, she saw a large stadium coming up. She turned off her Ipod and tucked it into her pocket. She sat up straight and stared at the hundreds of people milling around the doors. Ray tapped her on her shoulder and motioned for her to get up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just am not used to all the people. It's kinda weird."

"You learn to get used to it after awhile." Rayne hopped off the bus and followed Ray into the stadium. He lead her down a long hall and then into a room that had five monitors on one side with a bench in front. In an opposite corner was a small beydish. The rest of the room was pretty much empty. Tyson, Chief, Max, and Hilary sat, watching the monitors. Kai leaned against the wall as usual. Ray went and sat down next to Chief.

Rayne walked over to the beydish and sat down next to it. She sent her beyblade spinning into the center and closed her eyes. Her blade spun in one spot as she meditated. Soon she heard the roar of the crowd as the first groups walked out into the arena. '_Block it out. Focus on your energy._' The black blade hummed with a bluish energy, drawing her team's attention to it. Tyson was about to say something when Kai held up a hand for silence.

Rayne's heart rate dropped unbelievably low and her respiration rate slowed and deepened. The beyblade's blue energy began glowing brighter with each passing breath. It began to hum even louder, drowning out the sounds of the monitors and causing everyone to focus on it even more. Rayne's heartbeat began dropping to a dangerously low rate, but she continued to meditate. Before her heart stopped beating altogether, her eyes snapped open and the beyblade's energy and humming faded. Rayne caught her blade as it flew back to her and stood up.

"What the hell was that!" Rayne noticed everyone's shocked faces and smiled innocently.

"I was meditating. It helps me get ready for the match. Sorry if it distracted you."

"No, it just surprised us. We're up next, so get ready and make sure you are stretched out well enough."

"Yeppers! I am ready to rumble!" Rayne did a fist pump in the air to accent her excitement. Soon, the loudspeaker called the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys to the Arena. Everyone walked out of the room and down the hall, where they turned left and into a humongous dome-shaped arena. Rayne's eyes widened as she saw how many people were here.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about the crowd, worry about the opponent" Kai whispered lightly into Rayne's ear as he walked by. Kenny, Ray, Max, Tyson, and Hilary sat on the bench. She walked over and sat down. Kai walked onto the platform in the middle of the stadium and got ready to launch. His opponent was Brian, a sturdy-looking Russian. He was wearing an all red outfit with grey fur around the collar. He too got ready to launch.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" The battle had begun.

--------------------

Kai had won the match and walked over to the benches. He sat down as Rayne stood up.

"You're battling next. Go onto the platform and wait for the announcer to give the a-ok to go. Then let it rip" Tyson said as Rayne looked confusedly at the team. She turned and walked onto the platform just in time to catch the loudspeaker give part of her stats.

"**Battling for the Blade Breakers is a new comer. Rumor has it that she was found by the captain, Kai on the streets of Moscow. Right now, that seems a little wild of a rumor though! Rayne has an awesome black beyblade, but she is so new that we don't have any idea what her attacks are or if she has a bit beast or not. Let's hope she does, she'll need it to face the Demolition Boys' very own, Tala and his bit beast Wolborg! Now let's begin! Give it up for these two Russians!**" The crowd went nuts. Cheers went up for both Tala and Rayne.

Tala was standing across from Rayne in a white and orange jumpsuit. He smirked and brought his blade up in the ready position. Rayne grabbed her blade and hooked it up to its launcher and brought it up, ready to launch. The dish was revealed. It was the Atlantis Dish. Ruins sat in the middle of the dish and were surrounded by a thin layer of water. The announcer held up his mic and counted down. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Rayne released her blade and it clashed with Tala's in the middle of the dish.

"Hope you don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because I'm not."

"Don't worry Tala. That was the furthest thing from my mind. Aya, Wolf's Bane now!" The cloud of dark poison went up and surrounded the two beyblades. Tala felt Wolborg weakening.

"Wolborg, draw back. Use ice blast." A shower of ice fell onto Aya and Wolborg drew out of the cloud.

"Aya, Fire Storm!" The tornado of fire whirled around Wolborg and pushed him to the edge of the dish while evaporating the majority of the water. "Attack!" Aya zipped towards Wolborg and tried to push him out of the dish. Instead, they both moved around the dish, equalizing each other's power.

Tala smirked at Rayne. Her hair blew back in the breeze the two blades created. '_God, she's beautiful._' Wolborg swerved to the center of the dish as Aya circled around him.

"Aya, use Dark Tempest Flare!"

"Wolborg, Novae Rog!" The ice covered blade smashed into Aya as the dark fire storm crashed into Wolborg. Wolborg was knocked out of the dish and stopped spinning at Tala's feet. "Hmmmm...It seems as though I underestimated you."

"Next time, don't! Maybe you'll survive."

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" The two blades were sent crashing into the dish. Aya immediately began attacking Wolborg. Wolborg dodged a few of the blows and managed to get several fierce attacks on Aya. Wolborg pushed Aya into a chunk of the ruins and held her there.

"Aya, come on! You can win. Just push harder!"

/I'm sorry mistress, but I am tired and can't hold him much longer. /

/Please hold on. I don't want you to hurt yourself/

/I will try. / Aya began trying to push Wolborg back. Wolborg pushed back and slowly, Aya stopped spinning. She clattered to the floor as Wolborg jumped into his master's hand.

"Nice try Rayne. Maybe next year you'll win."

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as though we have a tie. After a 15 minute break, we will return for the tiebreaker!**" Rayne walked over to her Team.

"That was great Rayne! You smoked his ass" Tyson jumped as he yelled his congrats to Rayne.

"I lost the second time" Rayne deadpanned. Kai uncrossed his arms and legs and stood up.

"Try harder. You aren't trying hard enough." Kai then sat back down.

"I am trying hard!"

"Not your hardest though! You have to get your head in the match. Don't focus on the crowd or the announcer or anything but your beyblade, your power, and your opponent."

"Ok, then I will." The announcer called the two opponents back to the dish and Rayne reluctantly left the comfort of her team. She stood on the platform and closed her eyes. She slowly drowned out the sounds of the crowd and the announcer's countdown seemed to be in slow motion.

"3...2...1...let...it...rip!" Rayne released her beyblade and sat down on the floor. She ignored the gasp from the crowd and the announcer. She began searching for that ball of power at her core. '_There!_' She found the ball of blue energy and touched it. Her blade began glowing with the same energy and hummed lightly, stunning the crowd.

The two blades clashed together and the glowing one began to increase in its strength of attack power and speed. Wolborg began glowing as Tala released his bit beast. The white wolf rose out of the blade and charged towards the beastless blade.

/Mistress! He has released Wolborg. Should I come out and play too/

/Yes. Go and show them how it's done/

Out of Rayne's black beyblade rose a large black wolf with silver spikes popping out of its shoulders, back, and tail. Glowing purple eyes glanced at the oncoming wolf and Aya charged. The two wolves jaws locked and claws scraped at the other's belly. Tala's eyes had widened when Rayne had revealed her bit beast. He was shocked to see she even had one. Rayne opened her eyes and watched as the two magnificent wolves battled it out.

"Aya, Mega Flare!" A large column of fire burst out from under Wolborg and sent the blade dangerously near the edge of the rim of the dish. Aya rushed forward and pushed the white wolf around the ring. Tala realized that the black wolf was toying with him and called to his wolf bit beast.

"Novae Rog! Knock her out Wolborg!" The ice attack had little effect on the super-charged beyblade. The battle waged on.

--------------------

"Ok folks, the battle has been going on for the past hour, with neither blade showing signs of stopping" The announcer said blandly. It was true. The beyblades continued to spin and attack with an almost wild energy.

"Aya, I think it's time we finished this. Use Ultimate Sacrifice!" The blade ignored the command.

/But Mistress, that is too risky/

/If we were meant to win, then we will. If not, then we would have given it our all! Please do this for me/

/Ok. /

"What's wrong Rayne? Beyblade tired of having a weak owner?" Rayne brushed off the comment as Aya began glowing a bright blue. A tornado of fire and darkness gathered around the black wolf and turned into a massive tempest, reaching the roof in no time flat.

The storm-hidden blade rushed towards Wolborg and the two blades crashed together. The force of the attack sent a huge gust of wind through the stadium and knocked the two blades out of the ring. Both landed at their owners' feet and continued to spin awkwardly. After a few, breath-held seconds, the first beyblade clattered to the floor. Tala smiled lightly and stooped to pick up his fallen beyblade. Rayne caught hers' as it returned to her.

Massive amounts of cheering went up through the crowd as the two teams ran to their team mates. Hilary hugged Rayne as Rayne smiled ear to ear. The Demolition Boys came over and congratulated Rayne on her win. After everyone walked off, Rayne felt a sense of exhaustion take over her body and she collapsed. Before she could hit the floor, Kai, who was one of the few remaining people, caught her.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmm...sleepy" she mumbled as she curled against Kai's chest, making him stiffen. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the waiting room. As he entered, the group surrounded him and began asking questions.

"Out! Leave her be. She needs rest. You can ask her what happened when she gets up." Kai pushed everyone out of the room, closed the door, and locked it. He turned to see Rayne stir. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ouchies! What the hell happened?" She turned her dark brown eyes to Kai and saw a flash of some emotion.

"You passed out. Everyone's worried about you, so be prepared for lots of questions."

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was blue and red." Kai blushed as he realized she meant his hair and eyes. Thank goodness for his bangs since they covered most of his blush. He heard Rayne get off the bench and walk over to him. He stiffened as he felt her hand press against his forehead.

"What are you do...ing" he breathed out slowly as he noticed that Rayne was, like, two centimeters from his face.

"You looked flushed and I was checking to see if you had a fever or not." She smiled and Kai wished she hadn't. '_Oh, When she smiles like that, I just want to hold her close and kiss h...What the hell! She's my team mate! I can't be thinking about stuff like this!_' His blush deepened and Rayne's smile faded. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." He gently grasped her wrist and moved it off his forehead. Rayne realized he was uncomfortable and smiled even wider.

"Awwww...Does Kai have a fear of cooties?" She scooted closer and Kai backed up.

"No!"

"I think you do. Oh, what will the group say when they find out!" She moved forward again. Kai tried to back up and found he was pressed against a wall. '_Damn she's sneaky!_' He glared at Rayne as she began batting her eyes like a love struck fan girl.

"I'm not afraid of girls. I just don't like them."

"Oh...so your gay?" Rayne backed up a few inches.

"Hell no!"

"But you just said you don't like girls."

"I meant fan girls."

"Sure you did. Whatever floats your...um...boat, I guess." Kai got irritated with Rayne's insinuations.

"I'm not gay!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will!" Kai, without missing a beat, closed the distance between him and Rayne. He hugged her waist and brought his lips to hers, kissing her with a fierceness that shocked her and made her gasp. Soon he separated from her and saw her glare.

"That was unfair! You stole my first kiss!"

"Well, I proved I wasn't gay. It was your fault anyway. You shouldn't have said to prove it." Kai watched as Rayne slowly took in the fact it was her fault. She swiped at him with her fist, but Kai ducked. "Hey!"

"Shut up! You're a heartless jerk! I wanted My first kiss to be with someone special, not someone who was using me!" Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall. Kai noticed and immediately regretted kissing her.

"I'm sor..." Rayne pushed past him and ran out of the room before he could apologize.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
